raptorfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Schofield
Ben Schofield is one of the original six party members in Raptor Fiction. He notable for being the youngest non-ferret of the group - making him something of a little brother to the others - as well as both a werewolf and a cyborg. Due to his bionic arm (and possible other bionic appendages) Ben has the most physical strength in the party, yet was allocated 'demolitions expert' before the story even began. Ben is often at the centre of events alongside the other primary party members, and is depicted as an easy-going and lackadaisical character who frequently finds himself falling haplessly into ridiculous situations. He always bounces right back, though, and remains largely unchanged and unperterbed throughout the story. As revealed in Chapter 9, Ben likes opening windows which haven't been opened for ages just to hear the sound of the seal breaking, irritating his neighbours by staying up all night typing noisily, endlessly quoting Oscar Wilde, and vaginas; Ben dislikes his own handwriting, people who can't follow plots in books or films or plays, the colour orange right next to black, and not being anywhere near a vagina. It has been stated more than once that Ben is 'turning into' Ollie. Ben's abilities include Cyber Insanity Werewolf, Bass Lines and Summon Lemon, and his bionic arm features a number of useful upgrades such as a hookshot. He is referred to by Tony Brasn as 'the Cyborg'. The number and identities of Ben's sexual partners throughout Ollie & Josh's Raptorific Adventure remains unknown. Personality As the youngest of the group, it is hardly surprising that Ben is one of the more carefree and laid-back party members; this serves as comic relief for readers and a morale boost for Ben's friends, but at times his immaturity can be detrimental. He is often extremely irresponsible and needs looking after (generally by Emily) or else he will land himself and the others in a lot of trouble. He is also plagued by an almost monomaniacal preoccupation with female genitalia. Many aspects of Ben's personality have been influenced by Charlie and Ollie, who act almost as weird, incestuous father figures and can be seen to represent the devil and the angel on Ben's shoulders. For example, throughout Ollie & Josh's Raptorific Adventure Charlie is constantly encouraging Ben's inner sexual deviant, while Ollie attempts to preserve his childlike innocence. Ben's pre-existing impulsiveness is bolstered by Ollie's impetuous nature, especially once he dons Ollie's jacket in Chapter 10 (the comatose party leader having bequeathed it to him) which also enables him to summon Lucky the Incontinent Golden Cocker Spaniel Puppy. Ben's inanity and ability to create awkward situations can be found irritating by characters such as Anna and Josh, but he is generally too endearing for anybody to get pissed off with him. He possesses a vast wealth of knowledge about indie music, a defining trait rarely referenced in the story. Fictional Character Biography Growing up in suburban Swanmore, Ben led a relatively sheltered existence until 23 June, 2011, when the Raptorpocalypse struck while he was in Camden with his friends Josh, Ollie, Charlie, Emily and Nairn. Due to his destructive nature and pyrotechnical prowess, Ben was immediately assigned to be the party's demolitions expert. Before long, however, he discovered a shop in which to purchase a bionic arm, thus defining him as 'the Cyborg' forever. While facing the Cult of Cthulhu in the catacombs below Greenland, Charlie combines his newfound vampirism and his internet-related abilities to transform Ben into 'Cyber Insanity Werewolf' - a lycanthropic form based on the popular internet meme and still in possession of its human form's bionic arm. This creature reappears with every full moon (and any time Charlie commands it to) and varies in usefulness from 'Extremely Helpful' to 'Might Have Just Ruined Everything Forever'. In Chapter 6 the unfortunate coinciding of a crucial mission and a full moon results in the gory death of Tutankhamen, thus forcing the party to enter the dead Pharaoh's tomb later on in order to retrieve that chapter's shard. While competing in the extra-dimensional game show in Chapter 8, Ben's randomly allocated weapon is Rasputin's severed penis (kept for years on ice and purported to harbour magical powers.) This penis, enchanted as it is, aids him in being able to perceive and ultimately defeat (with the aid of Rasputin himself) the Multidimensionalmindfuckraptor at the end of the chapter. He is also shown to lust after his female doppelganger Bernice to an extent, though he lusts after just about anything with a vagina. In Chunk 9.6 ('Dōmo Arigatō, Mr. Roboto') Ben is equipped with the Mega Buster by an oppressed robot hoping to be rid of her town's mechanical overlord. Ben agrees to assist her in exchange for being able to feel her metal robot breasts. While exploring the remains of a pre-human intelligent civilsation Ben discovers the Thunderbird Bass - a mythical musical instrument with powers not dissimilar to Ollie's trans-dimensional guitar and Josh/Eli's Trans-Dimensional Keyboard of Pure Moonlight. This is the first and only instrument Ben gains in the story, though his bass-playing ability is referenced on numerous prior occasions. In Chapter 12, Ben's idea to play 'Vagina Bogeys' with Charlie and George results in a large cave-in; fortunately the trio, representative of the Three *cough* 'Wise' Men, are able make their way back to group during the much vaunted Nativity Scene spoof of 12.8. Relationships Ben is shown to be very close with Ollie and Charlie, both of whom could qualify as bromantic partners. He is mothered somewhat by Emily, and it is hinted that Anna may be suppressing sexual urges towards him (it is also VERY STRONGLY IMPLIED that Josh is doing the same thing, but when it comes to Josh that is true of many characters.) Ben doesn't seem to struggle to get on with any of the party members, nor does he fear engaging with NPCs. Criticism The real-life person on whom the character is based - Ben Schofield himself - has criticised Josh for using Ben as a medium through which to express his many homoerotic frustrations, and for writing in so much sexual tension between him and Charlie. He asked Ollie to try and help tone it down, which as his best bro Ollie dutifully did; however, Josh then went on to imply that Ben had sex with a reindeer in the Christmas Special, which was even weirder. Ben didn't seem to mind quite as much, though. Perhaps there would be controversy over the blatant sexualisation of such a young character were our friends not so open-/sick-minded about sex. List of Items and Abilities - Cheap machete - Remote detonation mines - Awkard moments - Bionic arm - Summon Lemon - Lankiness - Questionable - Bass Lines - Cyber Insanity Werewolf - A FUCKING LANDMINE!!! - Hi Guys! - Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) - Rasputin's dick - Kamehameha - Farore's Wind - Mega Buster - Lucky the Incontinent Golden Cocker Spaniel Puppy - Thunderbird Bass - Hookshot Gallery Category:Characters